


Мужчина, который заходит в ее комнату

by Angulema



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Gazelle survived, Harry Hart is Dead, I know it's a strange pairing, Maybe OOC, Post-Canon, mentions of Richmond Valentine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angulema/pseuds/Angulema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Газель приходит в себя и решает, что изображать амнезию будет наилучшим вариантом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мужчина, который заходит в ее комнату

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на второй тур челленджа "Кингсмен: Райтерский вызов" по заданию "Если ты вспомнишь".
> 
> За редактуру спасибо [Shiae Hagall Serpent](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiae_Hagall_Serpent). Все оставшиеся ошибки мои.
> 
> Авторская [обложка](http://i.imgur.com/eBQqXTK.jpg) к фику.

Когда Газель приходит в себя, то первое, что она чувствует — легкое замешательство. Тогда, в бункере, последняя мысль была о том, что универсальное противоядие, вшитое за ухом вместо чипа, все-таки не универсальное. Но выходит, каким-то чудом она жива? Впрочем, это не первое чудесное спасение, и Газель со странным облегчением думает, сколько еще «жизней» у нее осталось.

 

Человек, который заходит в ее комнату, ей незнаком. Хотя, скорее, это палата: откуда бы в обычной комнате взяться медицинским приборам? Но что-то подсказывает — она не в госпитале, а в частном доме. Этот человек точно не из числа людей Ричмонда — она знала их всех, — а значит... Значит, это человек из службы Кингсман.

Что произошло после того, как она потеряла сознание? Смог ли Ричмонд завершить миссию? Скорее всего, нет: в бункере из живых оставался только он, ценные особы в камерах и агент (агенты?) Кингсмана. Выжил ли Ричомнд?.. Об этом думать не хотелось. Внутри заскребла непрошеная вина: надо было настоять, чтобы драгоценный шеф занялся хоть каким-нибудь боевым искусством.

Если следовать логике, миссия провалилась и Ричмонд с большой вероятностью мертв. Зачем тогда она здесь? У Кингсмана что-то пошло не так? Или... они просто хотят узнать, как она справилась с их ядом. Скорее всего второе. В любом случае безопаснее имитировать амнезию: тогда она сможет выяснить, что же произошло, а противнику не удастся узнать секрет противоядия.

 

У человека, который заходит в ее комнату, добрые глаза, а лысая голова похожа на бильярдный шар. Он часто щурится, всматриваясь в показания приборов, но не надевает очки. На вид он безобиден, но Газель хорошо знает, что именно такие люди на деле опаснее всего. Ричмонд такой. (Был таким?)

 

Когда человек, который заходит в ее комнату, первый раз называет ее Газелью, она очень натурально удивляется, с чем связано такое сравнение. Человек хмурится, определенно расстроенный этим знаком нарушения памяти (вероятно, второй вариант: им нужно противоядие), начинает мягко расспрашивать ее, чтобы определить, что именно она забыла. Когда-то Газель много читала про амнезию и теперь, как ей кажется, справляется с «экзаменом» на отлично. Она «оставляет» себе воспоминания о детстве, о злосчастной аварии, лишившей ее ног, о том, как начался пожар... Это удобная точка отсчета, чтобы вырезать почти двадцать лет и не упоминать Валентайна, который тогда дал ей вторую жизнь: и реально, и метафорически.

Человек, который заходит в ее комнату, печален, и ей даже немного жаль его. Но безопасность превыше всего, и Газель отлично знает, почему ею нельзя пренебрегать.

 

Человек, который заходит в ее комнату, больше не расспрашивает ее. Он дает ей свежие газеты, пересаживает ее в кресло, чтобы она могла посмотреть телевизор или в окно. Он приносит книги, немыслимым образом угадывая, что ей нравится. Он напоминает Ричмонда в то время, когда они только познакомились. Только Ричмонд был куда веселее и общительнее.

Газель не знает, что ей с этим делать.

 

Человек, который заходит в ее комнату, приносит ей протезы. Не те смертоносные, конечно. Обычные. Помогает встать. Страхует, пока она делает первые шаги.

Тело ноет и вспоминает, как это — ходить. Мир Газели расширяется от одной комнаты до всего дома: только одна дверь всегда заперта. Газель догадывается, что за ней, но не собирается проверять, не является ли ее история странной версией сказки про Синюю Бороду.

 

Когда одним вечером человек, который заходит в ее комнату, запирается в гостиной с бутылкой виски, Газель осознаёт, что не знает его имени. Раньше ей хватало «ты», но не станешь ведь стучать в дверь с криком: «Эй, ты, открой»?

Газель чувствует потребность что-то предпринять и не находит ничего лучше, чем с грохотом упасть. Дверь распахивается мгновенно, и человек, который заходит в ее комнату, бросается к ней, судорожно ощупывает, называет дурочкой. Он двигается неловко — из-за виски — и глаза покраснели — от слез. Газель и впрямь ощущает себя дурочкой, но наконец узнаёт, что его зовут Алан. И что год назад погиб его друг, Гарри Харт.

Дурочка... Как она могла забыть?

Газель чувствует себя виноватой, но потому ли она гладит Алана по лицу, шепотом уверяя, что с ней все хорошо, потому ли прижимается щекой к щеке и крепко обнимает? Потому ли удерживает, когда он относит ее на кровать? Газель уверена, что нет. Потому ли, что он все же чем-то неуловимо напоминает Ричмонда? Газель не знает.

 

На рассвете человек, который заходит в ее комнату, — Алан, теперь это Алан — собирается ускользнуть, но Газель обнимает его поперек груди, трется носом о ключицу и тихо шепчет: «Останься». Что бы ни было причиной, Газель не считает эту ночь ошибкой. И не позволит Алану придумать себе новую вину.

 

Всё потихоньку меняется. Алан целует ее в щеку, когда уходит на работу. Перестает запирать загадочную дверь — просто просит не заходить туда. Улыбается, когда ловит ее взгляд. Незаметно переселяется в ее комнату.

Газель почему-то счастлива. Возможно, она упустила третий вариант? Какой-нибудь невероятно сказочный третий вариант?

 

Однажды утром, опаздывая на работу — не без участия Газели, но это было очень приятное участие, с обеих сторон, — Алан оставляет на кухонном столе планшет со знакомой эмблемой на задней крышке: буква «К», заключенная в окружность. Уникальный шанс выяснить все, что ее так интересовало, и в худшем случае предстать просто любопытной дурочкой.

Газель долго смотрит на планшет. Возможность вернуть старую жизнь. Возможность... отомстить? Но кому?

Газель звонит Алану, чтобы сказать о забытом планшете. Ей не хочется в старую жизнь.

 

Алан не приезжает, лишь говорит не трогать, а вечером задумчиво обводит букву «К» пальцем. Газели неуютно, будто всё вернулось к тому времени, когда она только пришла в себя. Наконец Алан отодвигает планшет в сторону и глухо бросает: «Если ты вспомнишь, что это за знак, ты уйдешь».

«Я не вспомню», — вырывается раньше, чем Газель успевает подумать.

Алан поднимает на нее острый взгляд, и она понимает, что прокололась. Что правильной формой было бы «я не хочу вспоминать». Что теперь Алан вряд ли найдет хоть одну причину верить ей.

Газель чувствует непонятную боль в груди. Горько.

Надо бы что-то сказать, что-то объяснить, хотя бы попробовать объяснить, но она молчит.

Алан тоже молчит. Когда поднимается, когда выходит из дому. Планшет остается на столе.

Газель стоит у окна. Она так давно не плакала, что, кажется, разучилась. Но сейчас очень хочется.

 

Алан возвращается, когда уже светает. Газель сидит на полу у холодной батареи, закутавшись в его свитер.

«Я отключила отопление, — выдыхает она хрипло, когда больше не остается сил терпеть его больной взгляд, — чтобы снаружи было так же холодно, как и внутри».

В его глазах что-то меняется, и когда он садится рядом и обнимает ее за плечи, Газели кажется, что у них все-таки есть надежда.

 

_28.10.2015_


End file.
